There Is No Fault In Our Divergence
by fourtrisequals10
Summary: After Augustus dies, Hazel's family moves to Chicago. After trying to recreate her life, she changes her name to Tris because it has no connection to Hazel of her past life. She is winner her battle with cancer and it is almost to mostly gone. She meets a boy who she could possibly see loving but is her memory of Gus holding her back?


TRIS P.O.V.

It has been exactly four months since Augustus died. My one true love. Dead. My family recently moved to Chicago from Indianapolis. We've been here for three weeks. It's currently July 12, which means school starts in a month. I'm really not prepared at all. I don't want to go back to regular school. My cancer has gotten much better. I don't need my tank anymore, which is amazing. Augustus would've wanted that.

I also changed my name. Hazel is not my name anymore. I am now Beatrice. Beatrice Prior Lancaster. I made my mom register me at school as Beatrice Prior. I needed a new name. A new identity.

"Hazel, get up."

"Mom I told you to call me Beatrice!"

"Fine, Beatrice get up!" I get out of bed and head over to the closet and put on some black sweatpants and a t-shirt. I go downstair and get some cereal.

"We're going shopping today."

"Mom WHY?!"

"Because you need more clothes, preferably nicer."

"Mean and hurtful."

"Oh well."

"Fine. Let me brush my teeth." I go upstairs and brush my teeth, and put on my shoes. I go back downstairs and head to the car. It takes us 20 minutes to get to the mall. My mom gets out of the car and I just sit there. _I really don't want to do this._

"Hazel, get out of the car."

"No! And I told you to call me Beatrice!"

"Please get out?"

"Fine." I get out of the car and we walk into the mall.

PAGEBREAK

We get home and I help my mom bring in the bags. I actually didn't mind the shopping. It went better than usual.

We were about to get out of the car, when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I look over and see a boy. God, he was so beautiful. His dark blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He caught me staring and waved. _Why was he so attractive?_ I could feel my face get bright red as I forced a small smile and then looked at my feet.

"Beatrice, are you coming in?"

"Coming mom!" I turn back around to find the boy but he's not there anymore. _Why do I feel sad? I loved and always will love Augustus._

I knock the thought of him out of my head and walk inside. But I just can't stop thinking about him! I decide that I will go look through all of my new clothes that my mom bought for me - I had almost no input.

The clothes aren't that bad, I only let her buy me black or dark colored clothing. And nothing too revealing. I'm way to tired to do anything else so I just decide to go to bed.

 _( - - One month later - -)_

I wake up ten minutes before my alarm is supposed to ring. Today. Is. The. First. Day, Of. School. _Let's do this_.

I still haven't seen that boy again. I might or might not have been constantly sitting by the window looking for him. he never came out of that house. Or maybe he left for somewhere else. _Augustus._ I remind myself. He was the only boy I would ever love. I knew that. He loved me when no one else could or would. He was a part of me. Sorry, he _IS_ a part of me. Like he said "some infinities are larger than other infinities." Well, our infinity was the largest.

My alarm interrupts my thoughts.

I get out of bed and go shower. Then I spend way too much time deciding what I am going to wear. I quickly swipe on some eyeliner and apply some mascara and put my hair up in a ponytail.

Today, I decided on black jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket and some boots. I wanna look badass. I need to make a good first impression.

I've heard a few rumors about this school. One is the fractions. I mean factions... I think. The school is split up into five friend groups, the abnegation, the candor, the amity, the erudite, and the dauntless. If you aren't in one of those groups, you are factionless, a loser, an outcast - I am not going to be factionless.

I get into the car and drive to Henry M. Gunn High School.

PAGEBREAK

The first thing I see when I pull into the parking lot is him. That boy. The one who was standing outside of his house that one time I went shopping. He is standing next to a motorcycle on the other side of the lot. Before I can continue my though, a girl knocks on the car window. I snap out of my daze, open the door, and get out of my car. Locking it in the process.

"Hello, I'm Christina," she says. She seemed to notice my staring at that boy because she says, "That's Four. Nobody knows what his real name is... Let's go talk to him."

I don't know why, but I instantly agree.

We walk across the parking lot and I just can't stop staring. _Haze... Beatrice! Snap out of it!_

"Omg!" Christina yells, when we get to where Four was standing, "I never even asked you your name"

"Oh, um, Haze.. Um, I mean..." I stutter, "Tris," I finally make out. Tris sounds cooler than Beatrice anyway.

"Are you sure?" Christina asks, interested, "I mean, you can't really have more than one name..."

"Oh, um, yeah," I try to think of an excuse, "My name is Beatrice, but I was trying to think of a new nickname..." They seem to take it and we continue with our conversation.

I just can't stop looking at Four. His beautiful dark blue eyes were like the waves crashing against the shore - the perfect combination between calming and intense. His dark grey tshirt perfectly hugged his body, enlarging his already impressive muscles. I didn't even follow their conversation.

"Tris," I snapped out of my gaze, "were you even listening," Christina asks

"Um, no," I blush. When the bell rings, I am happy to have an escape. Luckily, I printed my schedule off line and already have it in my possession. I quickly take it out of my backpack and search for my first class. I notice Four walking towards the school and away from us as I read:

 _School: Henry M. Gunn Senior High School_

 _Principal: Tian C. Chen_

 _A Period: AP Biology (Justine Cho, L-2)_

 _B Period: BC Calculus (Max Thompson, N-212)_

 _C Period: Art (Tori Arevalo, C-12)_

 _D Period: AP Spanish (Eric Miller, G-7)_

 _E Period: AP US Government (Jeanine Matthews, Room V-13)_

 _F Period: Interior Design_

 _G Period: Free Period_

I guess Christina was looking over my shoulder, because she squeals,

"Omg! We have the same bio, art, and spanish class! Let's go!" She rants on and on about something that I am not at all interested in as we continue our walk towards the main building.


End file.
